


Let Me Rephrase

by deltagravity (aurasoul)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasoul/pseuds/deltagravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Kesler, Olympic Figure Skater. Andrew Ladd, his new pairs partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Rephrase

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kink Meme prompt [here](http://hockeyanonmeme.livejournal.com/872.html?thread=2173032t2173032)
> 
> A Cutting Edge AU! This is a bit more Cutting Edge 2 than the original.
> 
> (many apologies for this being a WIP)

Ryan's career as he knows it is over. He can practically see everything he's accomplished flash before his eyes as he crashes to the ice, ankle twisting painfully under his weight. Here lies Ryan Kesler, Olympic gold-winning figure skater, felled by a double axel. He stares up to the arena ceiling, waiting for the medic and his coach to rush to his side.

Hours later, the diagnosis is not good. He's broken his ankle and the cast has to stay on for six weeks- just long enough to put him completely out of the running for any championships this year. Maybe forever.

Days later, he steels himself for a barrage of interviews with members of the press. He smiles tightly, hoping that it doesn't look like he's grimacing, and answers the same questions over and over. Yes, he's disappointed that his season is over. No, he doesn't plan on retiring. Thank you for your time.

Months later, Ryan is scowling at his physiotherapist. Jenna is great, really, but he's not buying what she's trying to sell just now.

"Really, Kes. I think pairs would be a good fit for you right now. There aren't as many jumps, and you'll still be able to compete this year and maybe get to the Olympics," Jenna says.

His scowl deepens. "I work alone, " Ryan says.

"Alone? Well, I guess I'll just hang up my hat then," says Ryan's coach, Alain, appearing from nowhere. Ryan didn't realize that his physio appointment was nearly over, so distracted was he by Jenna's preposterous suggestion.

Ryan knows he's stuck between a rock and a hard place and no amount of backpedaling is going to save him now. He pulls an apologetic face. Alain knows he's full of hot air, and pats Ryan's head affectionately. "Jenna and I have discussed it, and we agree that pairs might be a good fit for you," he explains.

Jenna, the traitor, nods in agreement. "No harm in trying it, right?"

"We start tomorrow. Be ready."

*

Tryouts are a gruelling, terrible experience. Ryan spends days on end spinning around the ice with what seems like dozens of girls. It's hard work to throw these slight creatures around, and even harder to be polite. Several have left in tears. None have been able to keep up.

At the end of the third day, Ryan's hit the boiling point. Some girl that can't possibly weigh more than ninety pounds soaking wet, puts her hands on her hips and glares at him after he's unceremoniously (and accidentally) dropped her on the ice. "You are such a jerk," she yells. "You're never going to find a partner!”

The girl storms off the ice.

Ryan himself storms off after and when he gets home, bangs doors in his wake all the way to his room, stalking over to his bed and resisting the desire to hide under his covers like a little kid. He settles for flopping down on his stomach and covering his head with his pillow.

About ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door, which Ryan is so not answering. The door creaks open anyway as Ryan's dad lets himself in. "Wallow while you can, son," he says. "Tomorrow we are trying something different."

Ryan huffs. "There can't possibly be anything different to try, Father. Face it, my career is over. "

Ryan's father sighs. "You'll see. Tomorrow morning at eight AM."

*

When Ryan arrives at the rink the next morning, there is already another man on the ice. "Hey buddy," he yells. "Closed practice, get off my ice!" There are certain privileges afforded to the guy whose parents built the ice house.

"You must be Kesler," the man says when he skates up to the boards. "I'm your new partner. My name is Andrew Ladd."

Ladd reaches out to shake hands. Kesler ignores it. "But you aren't a girl! Can you even skate?!"

"No shit, Sherlock. And yes, I can skate; I was on my way to the NHL, thank you very much!" Andrew jabs a finger into Ryan's chest to emphasize his point.

Ryan bats away the hand. Probably with more force than necessary. "Sorry, let me rephrase - can you figure skate?"

Before Ladd can spit out a retort, the coach clears his throat conspicuously, having entered the rink to the escalating argument. "Ryan, I see you've met Andrew," he says.

"What kind of crazy bullshit is this, Coach? He's, well, not a girl for one! He's not even a figure skater for two," says Ryan, practicality yelling at this point. Andrew sneers at him.

Alain shrugs. "We saw Andrew skating with one of the rec teams, we think he might have a complimentary style that will work for us. And we checked, there's not actually a rule that says a pair must be male and female."

Ryan can only stare, open-mouthed, completely baffled by the turn of events.

Ladd sighs heavily. “Well, are we going to start to work on this, or what?”

“Ryan, you really don’t have a choice. This is your last chance,” says Alain, laying a hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

He's not so naive to think that it can't hurt to try skating with Andrew, because Ryan knows exactly how much it could hurt, but the feeling bubbles up in him regardless. Resigned, he shrugs and steps out onto the ice, sliding past Ladd. "Let's get this show on the road."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in hockey is slow going for me, because unless you spend a lot of time watching interviews, you don't really get exposed to the characters' voices. Anyway. More to come soon, I hope.


End file.
